


浪潮

by Guochuanye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guochuanye/pseuds/Guochuanye
Summary: 师生/Dirty Talk/公共场合
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	浪潮

**Author's Note:**

> 师生/Dirty Talk/公共场合

事情好像失去控制了。  
焉栩嘉是被赵磊留下来单独辅导的。  
赵磊原本在给焉栩嘉讲曲线方程的大题，但不知道是谁先动的手，等反应过来的时候已经缠绵地吻在一起。  
这个吻算不上温柔。  
两人像是在沙漠里干渴得快要死去的人，互相攫取对方口中的涎水，舌头灵活地勾着对方的。  
“老师你屁股真翘。”焉栩嘉一边说，大手一边覆上去，还狠狠地捏了一把。  
赵磊倒吸一口气。  
焉栩嘉的力大了些。

人已经走得差不多了，这层楼里只剩下他们俩。赵磊把焉栩嘉摁在课桌上，扒了他的校裤，只留下一条内裤包裹这圆润的屁股。随后，他拿起教鞭在上面抽下几条红痕。  
力道不大，但能恰到好处地让焉栩嘉又痛又爽。  
焉栩嘉呻吟了几声，下身也硬了，而且体内像是有一汪泉水似的，快要盛不满、溢出来了。

赵磊的兴致也被焉栩嘉挑起来了。他一把扯下焉栩嘉最后一层布，却发现已经湿了一片。  
他还没来得及问，焉栩嘉却开口了。  
“做吗？老师。”  
赵磊不说话，直接伸手把焉栩嘉半勃的性器完全摸硬了。  
意料之外的，他摸到了焉栩嘉藏在性器后的女穴。

“你是双儿？”  
焉栩嘉一下红了脸。  
“爱做不做。”说着就要提起裤子走人。  
赵磊把他压回桌子上。  
“别呀，只是有点惊讶。”

赵磊让焉栩嘉跟自己面对面地坐在桌子上，扒拉开焉栩嘉的两条长腿，盯着那女穴看。火辣辣的目光让女穴更兴奋了，吐露出更多的透明液体，像在勾引赵磊似的。  
赵磊用两根手指分开胀股的蚌肉，用手心盖在上面然后狠狠揉了两把，沾了一手的粘液。手指在穴口抠挖，直到那里发出噗呲噗呲的水声，他才满意地停下来。直接含住了那肉唇，含在嘴里包裹吸吮。  
“唔老师……好爽，太烫了！要、啊啊——要化掉了——”焉栩嘉直接叫出了声。花穴被老师滚烫的唇舌吸吮着，他的魂儿都要被吸干了。温热的淫水源源不断地流出来，像是永远不会干涸一样。  
赵磊不理会他，舌尖继续在娇柔的花瓣上下舔弄，然后滑进肉缝里。最柔软温热的地方被一下一下鞭挞着，无名的空虚感将焉栩嘉紧紧包裹住。他被舔的两条腿直发抖。  
赵磊埋在他腿间一直吸，吸的焉栩嘉肉逼都要麻了，脚趾崩溃地蜷缩。被嘬吸的穴越抽越紧却陡然一松——  
赵磊的脸直接湿了。  
他终于放开焉栩嘉那刚潮吹完的小逼，看着他高潮完失神地坐在课桌上的样子，鸡巴更硬了。  
只是用嘴就被玩成了这样啊。  
“还没有正式开始呢。”赵磊脱了裤子，硬得发紫的性器一下弹了出来，挤进刚刚被他蹂躏过的肉缝里，就着湿漉漉的淫水在嫩逼外面一下下蹭着。  
又麻又爽。  
“老师……快用你的……啊啊、插进来……”赵磊挺着胯，把鸡巴顶着阴蒂。  
“用我的什么？”  
“老师……用你的鸡巴，狠狠插进我的穴啊——”赵磊一下把鸡巴全部顶了进去，焉栩嘉疼得脸都白了。他拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股示意他放松，又拉起焉栩嘉的校服舔吻他的奶尖。  
腿间的小穴终于得了趣，软软地吮吸阴茎上勃勃跃动的青筋。  
焉栩嘉惨白的脸上也开始爬上红晕，他摇了摇屁股，示意赵磊快动。

赵磊开始大开大合地操干起来，他可怖的茎身一次次破开娇嫩的穴，快感像浪潮似的直接扑向赵磊。焉栩嘉本能地后退，却被赵磊掐着腰拽回来紧紧钉在鸡巴上。  
“老师、老师！慢点……慢一点，我要被你操死了……”焉栩嘉被操得上气不接下气的，四肢酥麻。  
赵磊直接抱住他，两人上身没有一点缝隙。他在焉栩嘉耳边吐露着热气，还要说荤话臊他，“被自己老师操的感觉怎么样？嗯？”  
“啊啊——老师操得我好爽……”焉栩嘉四肢已经软了，浑身滚烫。双臂软绵绵地搭在赵磊的肩膀上，眸中水汽弥漫，他在赵磊顶进来的时候迎合上自己的敏感点，使得赵磊的每一下都操到那一块腺体上。  
“老师终于在我的穴里面了……啊哈——你开心吗老师？我好喜欢老师操我的穴……”焉栩嘉呻吟连连，明明已经被操得没有力气了，嘴上却还是要撩着。  
“老师一点都不开心，你每天上课都在想着被老师压在教室里操吗？”  
“难怪你学不会，脑子里全都是鸡巴啊。”  
“你的小逼里好舒服，骚水流的到处都是……小荡妇，是不是就欠老师的鸡巴操？”  
“是、是，我想死老师的大鸡巴了……好想含着老师的大鸡巴不让你出来……”焉栩嘉毫不害臊地叫着、呻吟着。赵磊一下一下地碾过腺体处，焉栩嘉觉得他体内都要着火了似的。这样操着好一会后，小穴剧烈抽搐收缩，身下人咿咿呀呀地叫喊着，嘬得他快要疯了，发狠地往里撞。  
紧接着，一股热流直接喷在龟头上。那粗硬的鸡巴还埋在焉栩嘉刚刚高潮过想淫水泛滥的逼里。  
赵磊缓了一下，又开始操干起来。高潮过后的穴更加紧致，他缓慢有力地顶到最深处，又掐着焉栩嘉的腰狠插数百下，一股股浓稠的精液这才射进了痉挛的小穴。

赵磊拔出性器，从桌肚里抽出几张纸巾，把自己软下去的阴茎茎身擦干净后提上了裤子。他伸了两只手指进入花穴里把粘糊的液体和精液引导出来。又把累瘫的焉栩嘉浑身上下擦干净了，才给对方穿好校裤。

“焉栩嘉？还行吗？天都快黑了，赶紧走吧。”


End file.
